Mime
Silently stalking the station, leaning against invisible walls, sitting on invisible chairs, eating invisible food: the mime has a connection to another world beyond the senses of mortals. The mime is the rival of the noisy clown, and usually has a higher standard for his silent pranks and invisible shenanigans. 's Theatre is where you spawn along with the Clown]] The Entertainer As the clown is here to prank people, and make them laugh, the mime is here to give a show to people! You are not a silly clown copy, you are a professional, and professionals have standards. Be efficent, be polite, have a plan to distract everyone you meet! Like the Clown, you spawn in the Theatre and have access to all the costumes inside. Your PDA also can send 5 viruses to others on the message system, presumably making it silent. Alt-clicking on your mask, or the action button in the top-left of the screen, allows you to express a variety of mime emotions. Walls, Everywhere A mime can create invisible walls that block the movement of any who attempt to pass them. It is unknown how, but people suspect quantum physics has something to do with it. Mimes can only manifest a wall every so often and the walls last for a few moments before vanishing; keep in mind, they can't keep out everything! Vow of Silence You cannot talk unless you press the Speech button in your Mime menu. However, to speak as a mime is the ultimate taboo! A mime communicates through gesture. This is his art! Noise is the place of that wretched clown, not a true performer like yourself. In emergencies, a note on a piece of paper can do in a pinch. Such a critic. Make sure your gestures actually make sense to an observer. Use custom emotes to talk and your ass is going to get banned. A few examples for your viewing pleasure: WORST: Mimington mimes Person A murdering Person B. BAD: Mimington mimes out Person A doing horrible things. OKAY: Mimington points to Person A, mimics a cutting motion, and then gestures to Person B. BETTER: Mimington mimics a stature similar to Person A's, and throws aggressive movements and stabbing motions. BEST: Mimington lifts an imaginary knife and aggressively slashes it forward! Person C: An assault, I guess? So it was a murder. Can you show us who did it, mime? Mimington nods solemnly, and gestures toward Person A. Emotes You can use the "me" command to emote anything you'd like, e.g. "Me waves to you". There are also some built-in emotes in the game, some with special effects. Just use say and an asterisk before your emote, e.g. "Say *blink" (or use one of the below). Using the "me" command is essentially the same as using "say *custom". aflap, airguitar, blink, blink_r, blush, bow-(none)/mob, burp, choke, chuckle, clap, collapse, cough, cry, custom, dap, deathgasp, drool, eyebrow, faint, frown, flap, gasp, giggle, glare-(none)/mob, grin, groan, grumble, handshake, hug-(none)/mob, johnny, laugh, look-(none)/mob, moan, mumble, me, nod, pale, point-(atom), raise, salute, scream, shake, shiver, shrug, sigh, signal-#1-10, smile, sneeze, sniff, snore, stare-(none)/mob, tremble, twitch, twitch_s, wave, whimper, wink, yawn" Tips * The Bottle of Nothing will heal a mime when drunk. The healing rate is 1 burn and 1 brute damage every tick. * The mime's wall blocks tasers. But it doesn't block lasers. * Mime's suspenders can hold all assortments of things, such as emergency tanks. * The mime’s mask can be used for internals. * The mime starts with a force 15 weapon in his inventory that also heals him (Bottle of Nothing, can be smashed for weapon). * When you use the mime's crayon on a paper, the text is invisible and you can only see it by selecting it. Silent But Deadly Keeping with mime flair, the stealth items are always handy when you are a traitor. And, no one will expect you to speak, ever, so you never have to communicate on the radios. You start with a pair of white gloves, so you don't leave prints on a crime scene or your traitor items. Since a mime is expected to have a pen for writing notes, the sleepy pen is a particularly good choice. Category: Jobs